Clash of the 80's: The Ultimate 80's New Wave Megamix Party
Clash of the 80's: The Ultimate 80's New Wave Megamix Party is a promotional-only mixed compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by Crimson Productions on 11 December 1997. About the album This is a DJ only product, containing megamixes that feature songs from the 1980s by various artists. The album was sold at a 80's revival party by a local radio station in the USA, to promote its weekly radio program called Wave 180, that plays 180 minutes of New Wave music. The compilation begins with the keyboard intro to Duran Duran's "Save A Prayer", mixed with "What's On Your Mind" by Information Society. The Go-Go's are also featured, a band Duran Duran supported at the Greek Theatre in Los Angeles on 3 October 1981. Belinda Carlisle from the band later released "Mad About You", featuring guitarist Andy Taylor in 1986. Track listing 5033093005121 CD 1 (44:09 minutes) Mix 1 #"Save A Prayer" - Duran Duran #"What's On Your Mind" - Information Society #"Every Breath You Take" - The Police #"King of Pain" - The Police #"(Keep Feeling) Fascination" - Human League #"Our House" - Madness #"Russian Radio" - Red Flag #"American Soviets" - C.C.C.P. #"The Model" - Kraftwerk #"The Killing Moon" - Echo & The Bunnymen #"Who Can It Be Now" - Men At Work #"1963" - New Order #"Messages" - Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark #"Blue Monday" - New Order #"Nobody's Diary" - Yazoo Mix 2: #"Our House" - Madness #"Talking In Your Sleep" - Romantics #"Lies" - Thompson Twins #"I Send A Message" - INXS #"Peek-A-Boo" - Devo #"De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da" - The Police #"My Sharona" - The Knack #"Mickey" - Toni Basil #"Song For A Future Generation" - The B-52's #"Whip It" - Devo #"Head Over Heels" - The Go-Go's #"Never You Done That" - General Public CD 2 (79:08 minutes) #"Just Can't Get Enough" - Depeche Mode #"Boy" - Book of Love #"Talking Loud and Clear" - Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark #"1963" - New Order #"Cities In Dust" - Siouxie & The Banshees #"In A Big Country" - Big Country #"Mother's Talk" - Tears For Fears #"Hello Again" - The Cars #"Boys Do Fall In Love" - Robin Gibb #"Love Vigilantes" - New Order #"Flaming Sword" - The Care #"Nemesis" - Shriekback #"Mary's Prayer" - Danny Wilson #"Postcards From Paradise" - Flesh For Lulu #"Suedehead" - Morrissey #"Soft As Your Face" - The Soupdragons #"Love Still Flows" - The Lotus Eaters #"Bittersweet" - Marc Almond #"We Close Our Eyes" - Oingo Boingo #"Dancing With Tears In My Eyes" - Ultravox #"Uncertain Smile" - The The #"Tonight She Comes" - The Cars #"Legal Tender" - The B-52's #"Just Got Lucky" - Jo Boxers #"Just Like Heaven" - The Cure #"C.R.E.E.P." - The Fall #"When All's Well" - Everything But The Girl #"This Charming Man" - The Smiths Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Promotional only albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums